londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Download free Bexley Bird Report 2016 'Wednesday 13th September 2017' *Alexandra Park: 40+ mostly House Martin flock included several Sand Martin 1740 Wood Green Res and neighbouring fields (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, Little Egret (Andrew Self) *Connaught Waters: Skua sp.high over going East at 5.35pm (Ken Murray) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Sparrowhawk 16:38 (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Sparrowhawk (John Bushell) *Hackney Marshes: 2 Great Crested Grebe on Old R. Lea (ad and juv now feeding very independently), 2 Willow Warbler 09:00 - 10:00. Also minor gull influx at the cricket pitches this evening (18:00): 1 Great Black-Backed Gull, 6 Herring Gull, 3 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 20 Black-Headed Gull (Alastair Dent) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Ruff (present for 4th day), 1 Kestrel, 3 Meadow Pipit SW, 1 Little Egret, 2 Black Swan, 2 Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail (WWT Website) 1 Yellow Wagtail on grazing marsh, 1 Buzzard over to West, 1 Whinchat (Martin Honey, S. Fogg, B. Page) *Pinner (HA5): Hobby over at 18:10 & 7 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *St.James's Park: Kingfisher showed well briefly @13:05 (Mike Amos). *Staines Res:' Phalarope' sp again early evening (Paul Watts per Dom Pia) on far S shore of long island, best viewed from western alcove. It flew off from there 11.20 no further sign by 15.30. 4 Curlew Sandpiper, 2 Knot, 7 Ruff, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Greenshank, 72 Ringed Plover, 35 Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper. (Franko J Maroevic et al) 1 Merlin juv fem 06.00 (Dave Kenrick per FJM) *Stave Hill: Chiffchaff singing this morning, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Cadera) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Reed Warbler Scrapyard Meadow pond also Chiffchaff and Blackcap nearby (Bob Watts) *Tyttenhanger: White-winged Black Tern still on Willows Fm lake, still at 15:15 (Twitter) 'Tuesday 12th September 2017' *Alexandra Park: 20+ House Martin, Kingfisher Wood Green Res 1830 (Bob Watts) *Barking Bay: 24 Shelduck, 8 Black-tailed Godwits, 7 Common Sandpipers, 2 Curlew Sandpipers, 1 Arctic Tern downriver, 2 Sandwich Terns, 10 Yellow-legged Gulls 2 3cy 1 2cy 7 juv's, 1 Woodlark, 6 Skylark (habitat much reduced due to site clearance), 94 Meadow Pipit SW 30 grounded, 3 Greenland Wheatears, just 14 Linnet (N.Senior) *Brent Reservoir: 6 Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler; vis-mig: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Meadow Pipit, 12 Starling (Brent Birders) *Cranford CP: 3 Hobbys, 2 Whinchat, 2 Linnet, 2 Kestrel, Kingfisher, Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Green Woodpecker, 5 Goldfinch (Wendy Marks) *Dollis Brook: Totteridge Station - Barnet Lane - 5+ Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Canada Goose, 9 Black Headed Gulls, Collared Dove. (Samuel Levy) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Sparrowhawk 16:21. (Samuel Levy) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 4 Swallow w. at 18:20 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Black Swan, 2 Buzzard, Little Egret, juv m Ruff, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 72 Meadow Pipit SW, 2 Greenland Wheatear, Whinchat, Whitethroat. (R.Kaye et al). Ad Hobby c1500 close to Wildside Hide (Zul Bhatia) *Oxleas Wood: Sparrowhawk fm, Kestrel fm, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Willow Warbler, Chaffinch fm, Hobby, 11 Goldcrest, 5 Firecrest, 2 Coal tit, 4 Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, 9 Goldfinch, Stockdove, Tawny Owl 18/15 Turner *Regent's Park: pr Sparrowhawks, pr Kestrels, 1 Tree Pipit, 12 M.Pipits, 8 Grey Wagtails, 18 Swallows, female Whinchat, '''4 Common Whitethroats, 8 Chiffchaffs (Tony Duckett). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 small '''phalarope sp still on S basin on SW pool early am, then on middle pool but distant. 3 Curlew Sandpiper, 1 Merlin, fem flew along causeway (Bob Warden per FJM); Grey Phalarope still present 1245hrs middle pool southern side of South Basin (Twitter). All above plus Yellow Wagtail, Linnet, 6 Meadow Pipit, 3 Swift, numerous Sand/House Martins and Swallows, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Red Kite (Nick Baker). At 16:50 via Twitter: Grey Phalarope has been relocated showing much closer on the South Basin. 4 Curlew Sandpiper, 7 Ruff, 1 Greenshank, 74 Ringed Plover, 2 Knot, 43 Dunlin, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Egret (C Lamsdell) *Staines Moor: 3 Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 2 Buzzard migrating SW, Little Egret, Numerous Sand and House Martin, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Cettis Warbler, Linnet, Meadow Pipit, 3 Green Woodpecker (Nick Baker). *St James's Park: 1 Kingfisher showing very well this morning (Frank Nugent) And again with a second bird preent at 13.00 (Mike Amos) 1 kingfisher seen 11.15 and 2 in same area at 13.15. One bird seen flying towards Palace end of lake ( approx. 12.45) (SEC). Thanks Frank. *Thames near Lots Road, Chelsea: Knot heard calling 02:48 (Des McKenzie). *Totteridge Valley: Whinchat, House Martin, 7 Swallow, Meadow Pipit, 7 Chiffchaff (two in song), 4 Blackcap, 3 Rook, Buzzard, Tawny Owl alarm call heard followed by loud Jay screech (John Colmans) Willow Warbler in Large Mixed Tit flock around Sheepwash Pond early Pm. (Samuel Levy) *Tyttenhanger GP: Willows Fm Lake, White-winged Black Tern 11:50 - 5:30 at least. 6:30pm- now on Main Pit. (Steve Blake) I juv Caspian Gull - main pit (C Lamsdell) *Walthamstow Reservoirs : First winter Mediterranean Gull, 3 Swift 200 House martins (Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Whinchat, 3Common Whitethroat, fm Kestrel, 3 juv Green Woodpecker, 6 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail (John & Janet Cadera) 'Monday 11th September 2017' *Alexandra Park: 6+ House & 2 Sand Martins Wood. Green. Res 1740 (Bob Watts) *Arrandene Open Space and Featherstone Hill: Common Buzzard over, 2 Swallow, Whinchat, 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Nuthatch, 2 Bullfinch (Andrew Haynes) *Borehamwood/Meadow Park: 2 Meadow Pipit W 9.00 (Simon Worsfold) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Sparrowhawk 17:25 (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: 11 Swallow and 20 House Martin (Patrick English) *Greenford: Hobby low over Ruislip Rd 18.30 (Kathryn Bull) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Swallow sw early pm after rain storm (Neil Batten) *Oxlease Woods: Firecrest '''with tit flock 200 yards east of cafe, late morning (Conrad Ellam) *Richmond Park: 5 Hobby - 2 adults and 2 juveniles also a 2cy, ad m Peregrine, Buzzard, 30 House Martin, 2 Whinchat (J.Wilczur); juv Buzzard heard (S.Read per JW) *Staines Reservoir: '''4 Curlew Sandpiper, 1 Sanderling early am at W end of S basin. 3 Knot flew off 06.30, 1 Knot still on spit near large island towards E end (Bob Warden per FJM) (per RBA); 6''' '''Curlew Sandpiper, 1 Knot, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 43 Ringed Plover, c.50 Dunlin, 1 Greenshank, 1 Ruff, 5 Common Redshank and 100 plus Sand Martin late afternoon ( John Edwards); 1 Pectoral Sandpiper S basin W end early evng, 7 Curlew Sandpiper (Rob Innes ); 1 small Phalarope sp at dusk S basin SW pool. (Peter Alfrey) per FJM *Surbiton, Langley Road: Manx Shearwater, just dead (Chris Turner). *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Grey Wagtail, Grey Heron, Common Buzzard E 11:40. (Samuel Levy) *Tyttenhanger: 2 Ruff on Main Pit (Twitter) *Wilson's School, Wallington: 2 Meadow Pipits W 1430, 1 Common Buzzard. (Arjun Dutta) 'Sunday 10th September 2017' *Alexandra Park: 2 Spotted Flycatcher in birches on Lower Slopes, Northern Wheatear filter bed 3, 5+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 8+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher on Wood Green Res, Hobby, Common Buzzard, Peregrine, 5+ Blackcap, 5+ Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 5 Lapwing, 2 Snipe, 4 Common Sandpiper, 5 Green Sandpiper, 5 Swift, 5 Swallow, 6 Meadow Pipit, 3 Cetti's Warbler, singing Willow Warbler, Grey Wagtail juv (Brent Birders); 300+ mixed flock hirundines 12.15, mostly House Martins and a few Sand Martins and Swallows, Hobby N at 12.20 (Roy Beddard, Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group) *Bricket Wood: Common Buzzard, Grey Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Bromley-by-Bow at Three Mills: 1-2 Kingfisher, Little Egret, 4 Grey Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent) *Cheam Sports Club, Cheam: Wheatear 1500 to 1900 at least, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk. (Arjun Dutta) *Cranford CP: 2 Whinchat, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Red Kite (Wendy Marks) *Crossness: 49 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Ringed Plover, 2+ Common Sandpiper, 1 Yellow-legged Gull ad, 1 Willow Warbler, 3 Swallow west, c20 House Martin, 1 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Little Egret, c400 Teal, 2 Common Seal, 1 Grey Seal (John Archer) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Rook (1st Garden record), Goldcrest (Samuel Levy) *Frays Farm Meadows LWT: Buzzard, 6+ Chiffchaff, Sedge Warbler, Green Woodpecker, 2+ Kingfisher, 8 House Martin west, 2 Meadow Pipit, Little Egret (Dan Pinkham) *Greenwich Penisula Ecology Park: 2 Willow Warblers, 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, (female) Sparrowhawk (John Bushell) *King George V Reservoir: Hobby seen trying to take down a House Martin at low level by plane tree on the Redwood Gardens side of the flood relief channel 18.55 (Christopher Wright) *Lodge Farm, Nazeing: Whinchat, Wheatear, c600 Canada Goose on stubble field, 15 Red-legged Partridge, 8 Yellowhammer, 10 Rook, 8 Meadow Pipit, 5 Linnet, Skylark, Kestrel (Martin Shepherd) *Lonsdale Rd Res: 29 Teal, 21 Gadwall, 13 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 8 House Martin, 2 Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *Mill Hill/The Ridgeway: Sand Martin S 10:42, Blackcap, 2 Nuthatch, Goldcrest (Samuel Levy) *Ranelagh Gardens: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls ads, argenteus Herring Gull ad with yellow legs, 5 House Martin, 12 Meadow Pipit SW, Nuthatch, 2 Chiffchaffs (Nick Senior) *Richmond Park: Whinchat, Stonechat, c50 House Martin, 5 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark (S.Woolfenden) *Staines Moor: Merlin (f/imm), 10+ Yellow Wagtail. Also 3 Roe Deer (Michael Hammond, Michael Robinson) *Surbiton: Manx Shearwater found Deceased. (Bird Guides) *Ten Acre Wood area: Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler, 3 Lapwing, 10 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, Wheatear, Yellow Wagtail, Sand Martin, 15 House Martin, 3 Swallow (Nigel Dodd) *Totteridge Valley: Tawny Owl calling, 3 Sparrowhawk, 25 Rook, 7 Swallow 3 Common Buzzard, 2 Teal, 6 Bullfinch, 1 Willow Warbler (Tony Clancy) *Woodford Green: Buzzard circling over All Saint's Church harassed by a crow (Steve Howey) 'Saturday 9th September 2017' *Amwell: Bittern (Twitter) *Berrylands: female Peregrine (Nick Tanner). *Bow Creek: Little Egret, Common Sandpiper (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Hobby, 4 Lapwing, 6 Common Sandpiper, 5 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Snipe, Vis-mig: 5 Meadow Pipit, 18 Swift, 29 Swallow, 290 House Martin, 88 Sand Martin (Brent Birders) *Brockwell Park: juv Kestrel catching insects in cut grass mobbed by Magpies and a GS Woodpecker had a go, Nuthatch, 5 Greenfinch, calling Chaffinch-not heard much here, 15 House Sparrows, pr Mute Swan and 5 cygnets according to @BrockwellParkCP this is first time in 60 years swans have nested here? (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 2 House Martin, 4 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Sand Martin, 1 Stonechat, 1 Peregrine, 24 Meadow Pipit, 20 House Martin, 280 Swallow, 1 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Canada Goose, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 20 Linnet, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Rook, 1 Little Owl (CFBWBG). *Cranford CP: Whinchat (Wendy Marks) *Crayford Marshes: 4 Whinchat, Willow Emerald damselfly (Ian Stewart) Also ; 5 Little Egret, 4 Grey Heron, 2 Shelduck, Teal, Marsh Harrier, 3 Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard , 8 Kestrel, Hobby, Peregrine,12+ringed Plover, 10 dunlin, 12 Common Sandpiper, 10+ Redshank,3 Greenshank, 50+ Collared Dove, 2 Kingfisher, c10 Sand Martin through, 2 Swallow, Meadow Pipit, 3 Cettis Warbler, Chiffchaff , 5 Blackcap,Willow Warbler, 2 Jay, 2 Rook, Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch, Linnet (Mike Amos) *East India Dock: Kingfisher, 4 Teal, Sparrowhawk (Frank Nugent). *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, Peregrine Falcon, Hobby, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Owl, Coal Tit, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Meadow Pipit, Linnet, Swift, House Martin, Sand Martin, Swallow, Yellow Wagtail, Stock Dove. (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Little Egret (Frank Nugent). *Gunnersbury Triangle Nature Reserve: Northern type Willow Warbler, grey and white. (R.Kaye) *KGV Reservoir: Hobby, 6 Common Sandpiper, 500+ mixed Hirundine flock over the N/E corner containing 1 Swift. (1st W) Wheatear, 6 Yellow Wagtail, 6 Meadow Pipit (5 through South), 5 Goldcrest, Spotted Flycatcher in N/W paddock, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *Lamorbey Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Swift (Ian Stewart) *Leyton Marsh: Back paddocks Lea Bridge Riding Stables, 117 Linnet, my largest count, though possibly more in area due to incessant disturbance. (Paul Whiteman) *Lloyd Park E17: 1f Tufted Duck, 16 Black Headed Gull. (Daniel Whitelegg) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 2 Buzzard over flying E, 2 Black Swan, 1 Wigeon (Martin Honey et al.) Bullfinch flew W. (R.Kaye); Green Sandpiper, Kestrel female, House Martin, 3 Snipe (Mat Hare) *Pimlico Gardens: 5 Yellow-legged Gulls ad, 4cy, 3 juv on barges (Nick Senior) *Pymmes Park: Firecrest (James Palmer) *Richmond Park: Spotted Flycatcher (P.Aylen per twitter) *Queen Mary Reservoir: 1 Yellow-legged Gull ad, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Grebe. (Franko J Maroevic) *Ranelagh gardens: Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Chiffchaff (Nick Senior) *Sewardstone Marsh: c200 House Martin and 200 Swallow south west mid-morning, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk, Bullfinch (Martin Shepherd) *St James's Park: 1 Kingfisher showing very well 09:30-10:30 (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup DA15: probable_Honey Buzzard high W at 11:30 (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: 1 Little Egret, 1 Marsh Harrier (immature) and 1 Merlin (f/imm - probably the Res bird) (C Lamsdell) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Little Stint, 1 Curlew Sandpiper, 1 Knot, 53 Dunlin, 3 Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 97 Ringed Plover, 7 Ruff, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Yellow Wagtail (C Lamsdell) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Whinchat in Bomb Crater Field at 12:45, more or less in the middle of the unmown area (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): 2 Spotted Redshank roosting on the West Bank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Neville Smith). 2 Spotted Redshank still there at 5pm, 5 Dunlin, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 11 Common Sandpiper, 1f Sparrowhawk, 1 Kingfisher, 16 Little Egret (all Lockwood). (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Tree Pipit, 20 + Meadow Pipt, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Whinchat, Garden Warbler, Reed Warbler, Willow Warber, 10+ Chiffchaff, 4 Whitethroat, Hobby, 1-2 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 6 Sand Martin, 2 House Martin, Swallow, 10 Gadwall, 2 Teal, f Shoveler, Common Gull, Little Grebe (Wanstead Birders) *Waterworks NR: 12 Teal, 2 Chiffchaff, Blackcap. (Paul Whiteman) 'Friday 8th September 2017' *Brent Cross: 4 Little Egrets, 3 Grey Wagtail on canal (James Levy) *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 4 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: 1 Honey Buzzard (juvenile), 2 Raven, 1 Whinchat, 1 Stonechat, 7 Meadow Pipit, 10 Swallow, 1 Tawny Owl, 6 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff (CFBWBG) *Dollis Brook: Totteridge Station - Barnet Lane - 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Canada Goose, Grey Heron, 5 Black Headed Gull, 20 Ring-necked Parakeet, Goldcrest, Rook. (Samuel Levy) *Hackney Marshes: 1 Willow Warbler calling in scrub outside filter beds at 18:15 (Alastair Dent) *Ham/Teddington: 1 Kingfisher downstream of Teddington Lock at 1000 (Mike Foster). *London Wetland Centre: 3 Mandarin, 2 Black Swan, 1 hybrid Bar-Headed Goose, 2 Whinchat, 1 Linnet, 2 Meadow Pipit, 6 House Martin, 2 Swallow and 1 Grey Wagtail (ex WWT website) 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Snipe, 3 Chiffchaff (S.Patel) Hobby, Green Sandpiper, Spotted Flycatcher, Whitethroat, 40 Chiffchaff. (R.Kaye) *Lord's Cricket Ground: 6 Pied Wagtail in front of the Pavilion (A La Pietra) *Millfields E5: 20 House Martin overhead at 18:00 (Alastair Dent) *Palmers Green, N13: One lone Swift heading NE over Eaton Park Road at 19:05. Local birds long gone so must be passing through. (Katy McGilvray) *Richmond Park: c30 House Martin over Upper Pen Pond (Friday Bird Group) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Knot, 1 Little Stint, 1 Curlew Sandpiper, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Ruff, 4 Redshank, 55 Dunlin, 39 Ringed Plover, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, 1 Wheatear, 1 Meadow Pipit, mid pm. (Dom Pia, Franko J Maroevic) *Tottenham Marshes: 5 Chiffchaff by Flood Relief Channel at Chalk Bridge (Quentin Given) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Grey Wagtail (Sheepwash Pond) (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher, f Kestrel, 4 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 22 Swallow, 5 House Martin, 4 Sand Martin, Small Copper, Weasel. ( Pete Lowman). *Twickenham: 1 Kingfisher at Eel Pie at 0945 (Mike Foster). *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Whinchats on Bomb Crater Field, the unmown area, but elusive. 80+ Linnets on rear horse paddocks (Quentin Given). *Walthamstow Res (Lockwood 17.00-19.30): 2 juv Spotted Redshank still, 4 Dunlin, 10+ Common Sandpipers, Wheatear, Sedge Warbler, Linnet, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 3 Sand Martin, 30+ House Martins over Banbury (Walthamstow Birders). *Woodberry Wetlands: Kingfisher, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 8 Shoveler, 1 Teal, Egyptian Goose, Chiffchaff singing in heavy rain (Chris Farthing) - Perhaps he had "a glorious feeling and was happy again"-- GC. 'Thursday 7th September 2017' *Amwell: Wryneck from view point from Birdguides website. (original post at 0939hrs was deleted?) (Neville Smith). *Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycatcher '''cricket scrub, 4 alba Wagtails filter beds, Willow Warbler Pitch n Putt, 7 Pochard Boating Lake, 6+ Chiffchaffs (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, House Martin, 2 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness LNR: Barn Owl, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Yellow Wagtail, 25 Linnet, Green Woodpecker, 2 Little Egret, 40 Black-tailed Godwit, 30 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, 6 Cetti's Warbler (Donna Zimmer) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Willow Warbler in mixed tit flock at 06:50, Also Collared Dove 17:11 (6 or 7th record this year) (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Egret: Grey Wagtail (John Bushell) *Hampstead Heath: 10 Meadow Pipits W, 4 House Martin W, Grey Wagtail E ( Pete Mantle) *Lewisham: 10 House Martin feeding over the Ravensbourne next to Tescos (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Meadow Pipit SW, 2 Grey Wagtail, '''Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Black Swan (R.Kaye) original post deleted for some reason. *Oxleas Wood: Jackdaw, 3 Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, 5 Goldcrest, male Kestrel, 4 Firecrest, Hobby, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap 3fm/1m, 9 Swallow, 2 Stock Dove (Ron Turner) *Raynes Park: Sparrowhawk perched on roof then attacked flock of 12+ Goldfinches chased one, 4 Collared Dove (P. Redmond) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent); Nuthatch, 2 Meadow Pipit SW, 3 Chiffchaff (Nick Senior) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Little Stint, 1 Curlew Sandpiper still on S basin till mid am at least (Mark Elsoffer per FJM) *Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher perched in sallow near Water Garden (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Common Whitethroat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Treecreeper , 2 Nuthatch, 3 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch (Ad,Juv), 2 Stock Dove, Common Buzzard, Willow Warbler. (Pete Lowman). *Twickenham: 1 Sparrowhawk over towpath by Marble Hill at 1620 (Mike Foster) *Uxbridge: 1 Hobby flying directly S over The Greenway. (Roger Dewey) *Walthamstow Marshes: trying again after original post deleted 1 Yellow Wagtail, c50 Linnet, c20 Goldfinch, c40 Starling rear paddocks, 1 Kestrel (m) on pylon nearby, 2 chats in Bomb Crater Field, too distant a view to identify. All 08:00 - 09:00 (Alastair Dent) *Westbourne Park Grand Union Canal: 2 Peregrine (Francis O'Sullivan) *West Kilburn Mozart St W10: Tawny Owl (Francis O'Sullivan) *Westminster: 2 Peregrine on Westminster Abbey, the falcon devouring something while the tiercel watched (Frank Nugent). 'Wednesday 6th September 2017' *Alexandra Park: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Whinchat, cricket scrub still, Kestrel over cricket area, Sparrowhawk over Redston playing field (Bruce Carson), Treecreeper heard again in mixed tit flock SE of Pitch n Putt 0715 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 5 Common Sandpiper, 6 Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe, 2 Swift, 2 Sand Martin, Willow Warbler, Kingfisher, 2 Whinchat on Neasden Rec (Brent Birders) *Brixton, Lambeth Town Hall: Hobby spooked 30 Starling on town hall, circled and dived but out of view (Michael Mac) *Brockwell Park: 3 Chiffchaff, 20 House Sparrows (one of few places in London were sparrows still seen round tables at cafe), Green Woodpecker, Kestrel reported 5 days ago, now moved on (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 2 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Clissold Park:Little Grebe with 1 chick About 11 House/Sand Martins over Beckmere Lake (Ernest Thomason) *Hackney Marshes: On Old River Lea 2 Great Crested Grebe (ad + juv), 1 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese at 0830. (Alastair Dent) *Hampstead Heath: 5 Swallows W over Parliament Hill late morning, Also a f. Pochard feeding on High No.1 (Pete Mantle) *Fairlop : 4 Common Swift over main lake 12.40pm (Steve Bacon); c50 Lapwing, 3 Linnet, Meadow Pipit, 5 Pheasant, 8''' Green Woodpecker, Willow Warbler, Sparrowhawk. (Simon Worsfold) *Hyde Park: 2 Peregrine perched high on north face of Penn Tower this morning. (Dave Jordan) *Lewisham: Little Egret, 8 Swallow in and over the Ravensbourne near Elverson Rd (Tom Moulton) *London Wetland Centre: Buzzard, Hobby, 4 migrant Grey Heron very high SW, Common Sandpiper, 3 Yellow Wagtail SW, 13 Meadow Pipit SW, m '''Redstart, 2 Whinchat, 2 Linnet S. (M.Andrews, R.Kaye) Plus Kestrel juv. and 2 Kingfisher (Martin Honey) *Millfields E5: Peregrine (ad) on the pylon behind the electricity substation at 18:00 (Alastair Dent) *Oxleas Wood: 4 Jackdaw, 2 Hobby, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 4 Goldcrest, 5 Firecrest, 2 Treecreeper, 5 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Buzzard, Stock Dove (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 6 Collared Dove was unusual, Great Spotted Woodpecker & Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Park Farm: Hobby, 2 Sand Martin, 16 Swallow, 2 Meadow Pipit over, 20 Goldfinch & 4 Chiffchaff (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (The Croft): mixed tit flock of 35 birds; mainly Blue Tit, a few Great Tit, Coal Tit & 5 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge) *Richmond Park: Hobby, Meadow Pipit, 2 juv Sparrowhawk, 5 Tawny Owl, 5 Little Owl, 6 Kestrel, Little Egret, House Martins, Swallows, Red Admiral, Speckled Wood, Southern Hawker (P. Redmond) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). (Any advice on best kingfisher perches/times in the park please - my son is desperate to see one but we had no luck on Saturday and the lake is bigger than I remembered! Thanks); Go to the east end of the Lake and position yourself opposite the Pelican Rocks. You'll see some sticks and stumps in the water which they're fond of. There's a dead tree just to the right on Duck Island which they like too. Check the trees opposite the Cafe on the other side of the Island and the large Willow opposite by the reedbed. I check 8-8:45 and 14:00-15:00 weekdays and they seem to be about at both times of day. Good luck! (FN). Thanks so much! *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Little Stint still early am. (Bob Warden per FJM) *Teddington: 3 Kingfisher, one at Trowlock 0900, one at Teddington Lock 0910, one opposite Canbury Gardens 1700 (Mike Foster) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Hobby chasing Starling flock, 30 Swallow mobbing Sparrowhawk, 2 Rooks chasing another Sparrowhawk, 1 Buzzard ( Tony Clancy) Also 26 Starling, 23 Swallow including one that had a lucky escape from a Hobby, Wheatear, 20+ Stock Dove, 11 Rook, 44+ Blue Tit, 4 Chiffchaff, 79+ Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, Treecreeper, Blackcap, 3 Goldcrest, 4 Nuthatch, Willow Warbler. (Samuel Levy & Edward Levy) *Trent Park: juvenile Bullfinch 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Spotted Redshank back on Lockwood tonight, Hobby, Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Wheatear, Peregrine (Walthamstow Birders) Scores of House Martins, some Sand Martins, over East Warwick late morning, very few by evening. (Quentin Given). *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine, 6 Shoveler, 1 Teal, Coal Tit, Egyptian Goose, 8 Chiffchaff. Total waders on world shorebird day: 0 (Chris Farthing) 'Tuesday 5th September 2017' *Alexandra Park: Female White Wagtail '''still 0645 Filter Bed 1 (with water in it), also Treecreeper heard in mixed flock just SE of Pitch n Putt (Bob Watts); 2 Willow Warbler in large Tit flock, '''Whinchat cricket scrub still, Kingfisher on New River, Mistle Thrush on Pitch n'Putt (Bruce Carson). Also Spotted Flycatcher in Cricket Scrub (David Callahan). Little Egret landed briefly on playing fields 1745 before being chased off by crows (Bob Watts) *Eastcote Station: Grey Wagtail, mixed tit flock of 36 birds, mainly Blue Tit with at least 9 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Swift, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Whinchat, 4 House Martin (WWT Website); 1 Hobby in from N (Martin Honey); Buzzard, unusually landed briefly in Wildside. (R.Kaye) *Oxleas Wood: female Kestrel, male Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, male Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, 4''' '''Firecrest, Jackdaw, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Hobby (Ron Turner) *Raynes Park: Sparrowhawk m 0945, 4 Collared Dove (poss sign that pair I saw mating have fledged young?) (P. Redmond) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe still present in NE corner of S basin. At least 15 Swift, 100's House Martins, some Swallows and Sand Martins. Black-tailed Godwits, Turnstone, Common Sandpipers, Dunlin, 2 Ruff, Redshanks, Ringed Plovers; no sign of Pectoral Sandpiper (Quentin Given). Little Stint 2.20pm (Jim Fell, Dominic pia et al) Wheatear briefly on S Basin c2pm on upturned shopping trolley, chased off by Pied Wagtail (Mike Wheeler). 68 Dunlin, 65 Ringed Plover, 4 Ruff, 6 Redshank, 3 Greenshank, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Sanderling, 1 Curlew Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagatil (C Lamsdell) *Tate Modern: 2 Peregrine, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Egyptian Geese on shore (John Colmans) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Grey Wagtail (Sheepwash Pond) (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: first-winter Grey Wagtail water outlet lower lake, juvenile Bullfinch 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: Grey Wagtail ( as above), 3 f Mandarin, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Rook, a single late Common Swift, Common Buzzard. ( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Res (Lockwood): juv Spotted Redshank '''still, 2 Dunlin, 12+ Common Sandpipers, 5 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Wheatear (LB,DC,JP). *Woodberry Wetlands: Green Sandpiper, 2 Peregrine, 2 Kingfisher (ad. M & 1st w), 80 House Martin, 5 Shoveler, 1 Teal (Chris Farthing) *Woolwich Thames : 5 Egyptian Geese (year high) '''Monday 4th September 2017 *Alexandra Park: Whinchat cricket scrub still, female White Wagtail '''briefly Filter Bed 1 (David Callahan); and again 1330 (Bruce Carson); plus Little Egret on reservoir (DC); Whinchat still 1740 (Bob Watts); Hobby over cricket pitch at 18.05, mobbed by crows (Brian Milligan); Female Sparrowhawk landed on dead tree on Willow path. Kingfisher on 2nd 'pontoon' from viewing platform before being moved on by Little Egret to the 4th platform. 11-00-12.00. 3-4 Mistle Thrushes and 1 M Great Spotted Woodpecker in 'flycatcher corner', pitch and putt, 12.30 (Greg Smith) *Brent Reservoir : 5 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 2 Lapwing, 2 Black Swan for the 2nd day running, 3 Tufted Ducklings, 3 Common Swift (16.45-18.15) (Simon Worsfold) *Brockwell Park: adult Peregrine perched (2+ hours) side of Trinity Church spire by hole, overlooking the park, no chance of future breeding as netting over all the holes. A few years ago someone told me Kestrels bred in the spire, was netting put up to stop them? (Michael Mac, Hugh Ashton)) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 House Martin, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff + Little Egret by Armoury Road (Conrad Ellam) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Wheatears, one on fencing at Parliament Hill, second bird - probably 'Greenland' dropped on to the cricket pitch at midday, also 2 Swallows W (Pete Mantle) *Mile End: Peregrine south 1440 (Bob Watts) *Oxleas Wood: 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (m), 3 Hobby, 12 Goldcrest, 3 Firecrest, Treecreeper, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Stock Dove, Blackcap (m), 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Turner) *Staines Reservoirs: '''Merlin juv fem again hunting causeway and S basin, late am, 1 Curlew Sandpiper, 6 Ruff, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 8 Redshank, 3 Greenshank, 76 Ringed Plover, 32 Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 1 Black-necked grebe (Dom Pia, Franko J Maroevic et al) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Reservoir: 2 Willow Warblers south side prior to 8 am (David Callahan). Lockwood res 17.30-19.30: 2 Wheatear, first winter Yellow-legged Gull, 7+ Common Sandpiper (David Callahan, David Bradshaw, Jamie Partridge, Lol Bodini) Spotted Redshank '''at dusk (Lol Bodini). *Waterloo Bridge: '''Sandwich Tern juv upriver 08.35, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls both juv's (Nick Senior). *Woolwich Thames : 30 House Martin (year high) 'Sunday 3rd September 2017' *Alexandra Park: Whinchat cricket scrub (Tony Jakeman), Lesser Whitethroat, Spotted Flycatcher, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 6+ Chiffchaff, 5+ Blackcap, Little Egret Wood Green Res (APOG Birders). Sparrowhawk rose from trees on E. slope, climbed to high soaring Hobby, and gave chase to tree-top height. 12.00 (Greg Smith) *Barking Bay: 4 Snipe, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank E, 43 Black-tailed Godwit, 11 Dunlin, 4 Sandwich Tern E, 1 Black Tern, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Caspian Gull juv, 13 Swallow SW, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, 2 Sedge Warbler, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 5 Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper; vis-mig: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, Swift (Andrew Self); also Sedge Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, 6 Willow Warbler, Common Snipe, Sparrowhawk, Common Whitethroat (Simon Worsfold + Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: 2 Stock Dove, 8 House Martin, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: 1 Pied Flycatcher, 5 Whinchat, 1 Peregrine, 80 Linnet, 1 Tawny Owl, 2 Little Owl (CFBWBG) *Claybury Park: Whinchat, Hobby (Joe and Alexander Dickens) *Cranford CP: Kestrel, Common Buzzard, 7 Goldfinch, 4 Linnet, mixed flock 5 Goldcrests with over 20 Blue, Great and Long-tailed Tits, 47 Woodpigeons in adjacent crop field, 2 female Wasp Spiders - patch tick (Wendy Marks) *Frays Farm Meadows LWT: 2 Little Egret, Willow Warbler, 2 Kingfisher, Sedge Warbler, 13 Swallow through to south 7.30am, 7 Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap, Bullfinch (Dan Pinkham) *Fulham Palace Meadow Allotments: Kestrel (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman). *Gallions Reach: 2 Sandwich Tern, Greenshank, Ringed Plover (KJM) *Hackney Marshes: 1 Great Crested Grebe (juv), 1 Little Grebe (adult) on Old River Lea, Sparrowhawk over 0930 (Alastair Dent) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, 30+ Shoveler, 20+ Pochard, 6 Common Sandpiper, Black Tern ''' 1108hrs at least, 150+ hirundines mainly Sand Martin and Swallow with 10 House Martin, 3 Yellow Wagtail through, 3 Goldcrest, Treecreeper (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Hobby (juv) perched on post, 2 Whinchat (grazing marsh), Common Sandpiper (wader scrape), Kingfisher (main lake) (Mike Wheeler) 3 Whinchat (R.Kaye, O.Dewhurst) *Oxleas Wood: Kestrel, male Blackcap, 3 Hobby, Nuthatch (Ron Turner) *Rainham Marshes: '''Osprey perched on driftwood on Thames shore next to Darent River (Deiniol Owen); 2 Spotted Redshanks (juvs) on Target Pools (Sean Huggins) *Raynes Park: Sparrowhawk circling high over gardens drifted NNE 1330 hrs in direction of Wimbledon Common (P. Redmond) *Richmond Park: Spotted Flycatcher - west edge of Isabella Plantation, 5 Stonechat - female with 4 young - the fourth pair to breed and the sixth brood this year with a total of 17 young fledged so far (S.Read per JW) *Roding Valley/Redbridge Lakes: Garden Warbler, Buzzard sp flew North West at 11: 00. (Joe and Alexander Dickens) *Sewardstone: 2 Whinchat 'at 09:50 on fence-posts in sloping paddock west of Pick Cottage (Martin Shepherd) *Sewardstone Marsh: Treecreeper, 2 Goldcrest. 35 House Martin and 15 Swallow through at 10:15 (Martin Shepherd). Common Buzzard, Hobby predating on migrating hirundines (200+) congregating above the North east corner of reservoir 1740hrs. Water Rail in flood relief channel also 2 Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith). *Staines Moor: 3 ' Whinchat ''' on bramble bushes at N end, just S of River Colne, 5 Yellow Wagtail amongst cattle at N end, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Hobby, (Franko J Maroevic) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 '''Spotted Redshank still mid pm at least, 1 Curlew Sandpiper, 3 Ruff, 5 Greenshank, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Sanderling, 8 Redshank, (Bob Warden et al) 35 House Martin, 10 Swift, 25 Swallow, 1 Turnstone, 28 Ringed Plover, 50 Dunlin, 7 Little Egret, 10 Common Tern, 1 Peregrine, Linnet, 2 Yellow Wagtail & 4 Shelduck.(S.Patel) 1 Merlin fem, late pm on causeway bank, then on tower on N basin 18.00 allowing close views. (Franko J Maroevic) *Stanmore Country Park: 2 Whinchat at Wood Farm between London Viewpoint and housing development at 9.30am (Tony Blake) *Streatham Hill station: Hobby flew over 6pm (S Hampson) *Ten Acre Wood area: 4 Buzzard (family 3 together), Hobby, Skylark, 4 Whitethroat together, Reed Bunting, 8 Linnet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Whinchat, Hobby, Willow Warbler, 11 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, fem Teal, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (John Colmans) Belmont Farm: 12 Stock Dove, 3 Egyptian Geese, Common Sandpiper still, Sparrowhawk, 80+ Swallow (20 resident and 60+ through), 2 Grey Wagtail, 10+ House Martin, Chiffchaff. (Samuel Levy) *Wanstead Flats: Tree Pipit, Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatchers, 3 Yellow Wagtails, 3 Willow Warblers, 40 House Martin, Little Owl, Skylark, 30 Gadwall, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Peregrine Falcon, Reed Bunting (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 7 Teal, 8 Shoveler, 27 Gadwall, 5 Pochard, 10 Tufted Duck (including 2 young non flying birds, so a success there), Little Grebe, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 2 Whitethroat, 6 Chiffchaff (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, 2 Peregrine, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Coal Tit (Chris Farthing) 'Saturday 2nd September 2017' *Alexandra Park: Male Common Redstart, Whinchat cricket scrub (Tony Jakeman); Spotted Flycatcher (Dominic Mitchell et al), plus Kingfisher, 2 Little Egret, 4 Swallow at Reservoir (Frank Nugent) *Brent Reservoir: Autumn Bird Count 74 species including 4 Lapwing, 10 Common Sandpiper, 7 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, Common Tern, Swift, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Wheatear, 2 Whinchat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Sand Martin, 1 Wheatear, 4 Meadow Pipit, 1 Swift, 1 Hobby, 1 Peregrine, 130 Swallow, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 7 Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Tawny Owl, 2 Little Owl, 1 Rook, 6 Kestrel (CFBWBG). *Chiswick: House Martin flying to nest on house by the river (Tom Smith) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: 2 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, Peregrine Falcon, Hobby, 4 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Owl, 2 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Kingfisher, Swallow, House Martin, Swift, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Stock Dove. (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 30+ Starling fly-catching above garden at 17:55 (Samuel Levy) *Finsbury Park: - Nuthatch with roving tit flock - my first record here (Ian Bradshaw) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff. (John Bushell, Richard Green) *Hampstead Heath: 1 Snipe flushed from the low cut grass field near the Tumulus, 0720 (Matt Evans) - Also 17 Swallows S/SE late morning (Pete Mantle) *KGV Reservoir: 11 Common Sandpiper, 4 Wheatear, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Red Kite, Hobby, 2 Water Rail, Black -tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Wheatear, Whinchat, 8 Sand Martin SW, 8 Swallow SW, 3 Yellow Wagtail S. (R.Kaye) 1 Kingfisher flying around main lake (Martin Honey) *Oxleas Wood: 5 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 4 Goldfinch, 7 Coal Tit, 5 Goldcrest, 2 male Kestrel, Common Buzzard, 5 Stock Dove, 6 Green Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap fm, 2 Hobby (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker & 12 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Priest Hill, Ewell: 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat (Neil Batten) *Purfleet: Osprey circling low over Thames/Darent mouth before heading S to Dartford (Fraser Simpson) *Queen Mary Reservoir: 1 Yellow-legged Gull adult, 1 Wheatear, mid am. (Franko J Maroevic) *Rainham Marshes: Kingfisher, 4 Hobbies, Bearded Tits, 2 Marsh Harriers, Lesser Whitethroat, Curlew, 5 Little Egrets *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Pectoral Sandpiper, ''' juv still mid am at least. 1 '''Curlew Sandpiper, 2 Ruff, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Greenshank, 4 Redshank, 50 Dunlin, 23 Ringed Plover. 1 Black-necked Grebe. 1 Yellow Wagtail male, 1 Wheatear. (Bob Warden et al) Oystercatcher, Turnstone, 2 Swallow, Sparrowhawk (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 2 Tree Sparrow '''7.25 with flock of Goldfinch near Vellodrome, flew east about 10 mins later (one photograhed), '''Whinchat, 400+ Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, singing Willow Warbler, 22 House Martin, Little Egret, Cetti's Warbler, Kestrel, Kingfisher (Stuart Fisher) *Tooting Bec Common: m Sparrowhawk, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Nuthatch (N. Granger-Taylor) *Totteridge Valley: 30 Rook, 26+ Chiffchaff, 76+ Stock Dove (including initial flock of 53 through), 8 Goldcrest, 31+ Swallow, 4 Kestrel, 10 Wheatear '''(New Valley Record), '''Whinchat, m Common Redstart, 3 Hobby, 3 Tree Pipit E, Teal (Long Pond), 2 Yellow Wagtail E, 2 Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcap, Treecreeper, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Common Buzzard, 6 House Martin, 4 Sparrowhawk, 3''' White Stork flew NW very high one kept trying to break formation and head North, but each time would return to the other 2!!! (Samuel Levy & Tony Clancy) *Walthamstow Marshes: 54 Linnet in rear paddocks, 10 Canada Goose, 6 Pied Wagtail (Jon Agar) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Dunlin, Hobby, 6 Buzzard, 25 Swifts, Lesser Whitethroat (Walthamstow Birders) '''Friday 1st September 2017 *Alexandra Park: 3 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Little Egret, 5+Blackcap, 2+ Lesser Whitethroat, 8+ Chiffchaff, Spotted Flycatcher, '''Kestrel (Sam Jones) Male '''Redstart, 3 Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatchers cricket scrub (APOG) Meadow Pipit, Southern perimeter cricket pitch (Trevor Wyatt); 1220-40 cricket scrub: 1-2 male Redstarts, 3 Whinchats, handful of phylloscs (Francis Tusa). male Redstart, 2 Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, '''Willow Warbler, 2 Whitethroat. 1720-1800 (Bruce. Carson, Bob Watts) *Banstead Woods: 1 Firecrest, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap (CFBWBG) *Brent Reservoir: 5 Lapwing, 8 Common Sandpiper, 5 Green Sandpiper, 1 Swift, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders). ''Tomorrow is our Autumn Bird Count - come and join us.'' *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Cormorant, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: 1 Redstart, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Peregrine, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Willow Warbler, 13 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 4 Whitethroat, 2 Little Owl, 80 Swallow, 20 House Martin (CFBWBG) *Finchley: Garden N3: sky watch that finally produced - '''Osprey N 12:41. It took 2 Large wing beats before drifting off! (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Mute Swan (2 Cygnets) ,2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Buzzard, Pheasant (patch first for me) , Lesser Black backed Gull over, 2 Black-headed Gulls, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Several Swallow and House Martin through, Pied Wagtail, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap (juv), c30 Chiffchaff incl singers , Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 10+ Jackdaw, 30+ Goldfinch incl Juvs, 2 Linnet, 3 Bullfinch over (Mike Amos). Kingfisher, 5 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler (Ian Stewart) *Gallions Reach: 11 Sandwich Tern, 8 downriver and 3 fishing around the patch and not leaving the area.12.30 (KJM) *Hampstead Heath: Lesser Whitethroat and Whitethroat at Hedge 1. Swallow N and 2 Stock Doves S, Also first Meadow Pipits of season here, 1N and 1S, 12 Alba wagtails on the cricket pitch, Grey Wagtail E over Parliament Hill (Pete Mantle) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Willow Warbler, 12 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Warbler (Nick Senior) *Kensington: Hobby over Leighton House Museum (Harry Harrison) *London Wetland Centre: plenty of Chiffchaff and Willow Warbler, a few Blackcap, at least 2 small family groups of Reed Warbler, 5 singing Cetti's Warblers, Peregrine on Ch. X., Sparrowhawk, Hobby hunting dragonflies until distubed by 4 persistent Magpies, 1 Mandarin, 2 Common Sandpiper (Martin Honey) *Oxleas Wood: 5 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper, 4 Coal tit, 8 Goldcrest, 4 Firecrest, Common Whitethroat, 2 Stock dove, Kestrel m, 2 Sparrowhawk fm, 3 Hobby, Peregrine, 6 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker Turner *Rainham Marshes: Redstart on Serin Mound (Fraser Simpson), Osprey Aveley Pool, Pied Flycatcher poplars by Ken Barrett hide (RBA) *Richmond Park: 2 Whinchat (Friday Group. P. Redmond) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Pectoral Sandpiper, 8 Redshank , identified by Lee Evans per FJM , 1 Ruff, 12 Ringed Plover, 30 Dunlin, 4 Greenshank, 8 Black-tailed Godwit (Paul Watts-Twiitter)also Oystercatcher and Wheatear (Nick S) 1 Curlew Sandpiper. (Chris Hazel) additional totals: 9 Redshank, '''7 Greenshank,' 2 Turnstone, 2 Common Sandpiper, 31 Ringed Plover, 52 Dunlin, 3 Shelduck, 3 Yellow Wagtail (C.Lamsdell) *Swanscombe Marsh : Black Tern ( Broadness : up & down river ), 8 Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk ( from Broadness salt marsh ), Little Egret, 2 Linnet, 5 Stonechat ( family group ), Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, Cettis Warbler (Roger Keith) *Totteridge, Folly Farm: 2 '''Whinchat', 1 Wheatear, 2 Redstart (Tony Clancy) *Trent Park: Kingfisher lower lake (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Hobby, 3 Wheatears on East Warwick, 5 Swifts, 4 Willow Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat (David Bradshaw) Lockwood: 2 Spotted Redshank still, thankfully, 2 Wheatear (Stuart Fisher) *Wraysbury GP: Great Egret (flew in from NE, over BA sailing pit towards village pit), plus 1 Hobby, 1 Yellow Wagtail (over) (C Lamsdell) Archived News Link to previous months